


【蚁鹰】你在期待什么

by hulaquan



Series: 蚁鹰-你在期待什么 [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: “我觉得蚁人最近不正常。”Clint单手支着墙壁，心不在焉地看着Natasha的蒙眼实战练习，冷不丁地冒出了这么一句。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Scott Lang, mentioned Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 蚁鹰-你在期待什么 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211573





	【蚁鹰】你在期待什么

**Author's Note:**

> 好多好多年前写的文，写的很糟糕，也没有修改，发出来是因为lofter上所有的存档都挂了

“我觉得蚁人最近不正常。”Clint单手支着墙壁，心不在焉地看着Natasha的蒙眼实战练习，冷不丁地冒出了这么一句。

Natasha灵活地转过身，随即抬起右臂对系统模拟的最后一个人偶给予了一记精准肘击，霎时人偶的脑袋便与脖子告了别。但它并没有安分地沿着原本的抛物线落到地上，反而沿着一个莫名其妙的轨迹朝Clint面前飞了过来。

Clint反应倒是挺快，反手从身后抽出一支箭，迅速地搭上弓弦，拉开弓，松开手。整套动作做得行云流水，半点磕绊都没有。那个机械头颅被箭贯穿，也便失去了撞上Clint的动力，落地后怏怏地翻滚了几下便不动了。

“老贾你是存心替你主人报复我啊？”Clint朝着训练室天花板的角落嚷嚷道，“不就是两个甜甜圈么？”

“Stark先生并没有对我下任何针对Barton先生您的指令；方才的是系统的一个错误，我将尽快修补。另外，祝您今天过得愉快。”

“……”愉快个头。和一个腹黑的AI辩驳本身就是一件蠢到家的事儿，反正怎么讲都会被弄得哑口无言，Clint心里默默给自己记了这么一条注意事项。不过这也没什么用处，今天记明天就忘。

“你刚刚是说蚁人？他怎么了？”脖子上围着毛巾的Natasha旋开瓶盖喝了口水，“他哪儿不对劲了？”

“我也说不清，反正他最近看我的眼神怪怪的。”Natasha挑了挑她姣好的眉作为回应，Clint见状，便继续说下去，“是那种有些不怀好意的——”

“你该不会想说他想标记你吧？”

一语中的，好歹是多年的战友，默契早就培养出来了。

“哎，好吧，我觉得有点像。不过按道理来说他不可能知道我是Omega啊？Beta信息素喷雾和抑制药我都按时用着。再说了他目前权限也不够啊，这座大厦里知道的除了你我，Cap，那个死有钱的矮子，不就只有那个无所不知的AI么？”

Clint Barton是个Omega，还是个没被标记过的。这事的权限相当高，所有知情者加在一起还凑不齐两桌麻将呢。按说这样的属性本不适合复仇者这样高风险的职业，万一有什么闪失不仅他个人会受到巨大伤害，整个队伍都会被他拖累。但他到底是百年一遇的箭术奇才，再加上他个人的坚持和担保，他才留在了复仇者之中。

为了尽可能地减少Omega体质对自己和队伍的影响，他平常都以一个普通Beta的形象示人——特制的强效Beta信息素喷雾，在每次发情期前一周服用的抑制药，都能让他不被发现地隐入人群。除了像美国队长这样通过超级血清强化了四倍嗅觉的强大Alpha，还没有谁发现过什么倪端；至于Tony Stark为什么会知道，那是因为同性相吸的缘故吧。

Tony与Clint一样，同样是Omega，不过前者并不太在意被人知道这一事实，毕竟与他结合的Alpha，也就是Steve Rogers，并不是谁敢惹的。Tony给Clint提供了药剂，有时还会根据Tony的突发奇想进行“Omega谈话”，事实上，这种谈话每每到后面就变成了互掐和互黑，一点儿用都没有。

“话是这么说，不排除有特殊情况。你最好还是做好准备，蚁人毕竟是个Alpha，如果他失去理智，只是凭借Alpha的本性行事的话，你将置身于险境。总之，先避免和Lang单独接触吧。”黑寡妇拍了拍Clint的肩，“我会帮你调查一下他最近和谁有过接触的。”

“那也只能这样了。Nat，你知道的，我不太想被标记啊。”Clint摆出一副可怜巴巴的表情，努力地想从冷艳的女特工处博取些许同情，结果被瞪了一眼。

“你要学会接受它，Barton，你不能一味地逃避啊。”怎么老是要我给这帮总也长不大的小孩儿做心理工作啊？Natasha腹诽，是时候向Fury提一提涨工资的事儿了。

“可是我……”Clint还想争辩些什么，立马就被打发了。

“别啰啰嗦嗦了。时间也不早了，赶紧去把你那一身汗洗了滚去睡觉。谁知道明天又有谁要侵略地球呢！”

温水从莲蓬头里喷洒下来，在Clint肌理分明的躯体上蜿蜒着向下流淌，一路带走皮肤上的热量和汗液。他把被打湿了的金色短发向后捋了捋，然后用双手掬起水洗了好几把脸后，方才睁开了眼睛。接着，他给自己的全身都打上沐浴露，肢体还动着，意识却飘得远远的，不知道去哪儿了。

Natasha的话在耳边回响：“你要学会接受它，Barton，你不能一味地逃避啊。”

接受么？

诚然，每一个Omega的血管中流动的血里都烙印着亘古不变的基因，这使他们很难像Alpha一样能够成为强有力的领导者，也很难像Beta一样度过平凡而快乐的人生——他们往往被“隐藏”起来，连选择人生的权利都微乎其微。除去像Tony Stark这样的个例，被标记后的Omega往往都会隐没在Alpha的身后，那可不是他想要的。

接受被标记的命运之后还有多少机会能自如地站在“阳光”下呢？不，他不愿去想象那样的可能性，也害怕去想象那样的可能性，他本能地对其产生恐惧，那是他自从了解了自己性别后困扰了十多年的梦魇。

所以他不想接受。

说句实话，他不讨厌Scott，甚至有些隐隐的好感，但在Clint心里，Scott离“可以托付终身”那样的地位还是差了很远的，谁能保证Scott在标记了自己后不会肆意妄为？不会丢下他另寻新欢？

撇下一堆胡思乱想，Clint从淋浴间里踱了出来，用浴巾揩干了身体后他便套上睡衣走出去了。反正到他房间就那么几步路，被人撞见了也不打紧。

结果Clint路上恰好就遇到队长了，“嚯呀，Cap你还没睡么？”

队长扫了一眼Clint的紫色睡衣睡裤，有些尴尬，赶紧移开了视线，“啊，Hawkeye，Tony在哪儿你知道吗？”

“队长你还用得着问我么，那家伙除了窝在实验室还能是在干啥？”说着，Clint冲着Steve挤了挤眼睛，“怎么？”还有半句话他没说完，不过说出来也没差，这俩人没几天就要闹一次矛盾，最后又不知道通过什么办法一夜间就和解了，两人又像没事人一样同出同进。

“那家伙……谢谢你Hawkeye，你也早点休息。”说罢，他便急匆匆地走了。

望着Steve离开的背影，Clint忍不住羡慕地叹了口气。谁知道Tony Stark积攒了几辈子的福分，居然找到这么好的一个Alpha，不仅忠贞纯情，还能忍得了他的臭脾气。

Clint站在原地摇了摇头，停了半秒，重又迈开了步子，回到了自己的屋子里。他摘下眼镜，倒在自己床上，下意识地想在作每日总结的同时从边上抓块饼干啃，却很不幸地发现除了零星的饼干渣什么也没有了。

太糟糕了。真是太糟糕了。觉可以不睡，饼干不能不啃。秉持着这样的信念，他一个鲤鱼打挺又坐了起来，准备到储藏室找找存货。

“咦，奇了怪了，我明明藏了两包在这个暗柜里来着，通风口那边的一包也不知道去哪儿了。是你做的好事么，Jarvis？”在储藏室里折腾了半天，原先设置的机关——用来藏零食的机关——一一试过去，愣是没见到半包饼干的影子，Clint简直是欲哭无泪。

“Boss你这可就狗急跳墙了，啊不，病急乱投医了。”一个慵懒的男声传了出来，语气里是不尽的戏谑。

“不会中文就别乱用成语啊！”Clint听到这两个类似于卖弄的中文忍不住皱起了眉头，随即又发现了不对劲，“等等……你是Joey？Jarvis呢？”

“没想到你还记得我名字啊，Barton先生。Jar最近把储藏室这一块儿的授权开放给我了，他在忙别的事情啊。”这个声音听起来真是，迷之欠揍，Clint想道。但要是谁知道他在想什么的话，定会回一句“你还有资格这么想？”，这压根儿就是“一百步笑五十步”嘛。

Clint有些急躁了，“难道不是你把我的存粮藏起来了？要么就是你的主人Sco——”

“Barton？是你站在那儿么？”说巧不巧，就在这时，一个熟悉的声音从门口传了过来。

哔哔哔，警告，一级警告，危险人物已入侵！及时撤退！及时撤退！Clint的脑中警铃大作。没多久前刚说的要避免单独接触的人，偏偏就这么遇上了，果然当时立的就是一个巨大的flag啊。

但是储藏室只有一个门，要么从通风口爬出去，但这都太晚了。况且落荒而逃也不是鹰眼的作风。经过大脑的飞快思考，Clint硬着头皮上前走了两步，“Hello，Scott？”

上前几步是给自己预留撤离通道，打招呼是为了分散注意力，Clint的算盘打得挺精明，但总是会冒出来一些变数。且不说Scott三两步就跨进了Clint自个儿划定的危险区域里，他怎么走这么快的？Clint没看清也没来得及想明白，重点是Scott举起了左手里的某样东西，一下子让他僵在了原地。

那是他藏的……饼干。

“我猜你在找这个？”Scott不依不饶地继续向前走，Clint被他身上散发出的Alpha信息素所震慑，只得步步后退，直至后背抵上了冰冷的柜子。

在这窄小的空间里是想逃也逃不掉了。不可抗拒的Alpha信息素快速地侵入Clint的大脑，让他的呼吸变得渐渐急促起来。他的身体后倾，膝盖发软，双手勉勉强强地向后撑在柜子上，若不是他在脑中不断地重复着“保持清醒”的指令的话，下一秒就可能会倒在那儿。

“哈，没，没错，我是在找这个，谢了伙计。”Clint竭力地藏住自己声音里的颤抖，摆出了一个若无其事的表情。他小心地将左脚向外迈出了一些，同时暗暗祈祷事情不会真的向那么糟糕的方向发展下去。

“梆”的一声。

“你这是做什么啊，哈，哈哈。”只见Scott的右手抵住了后面的柜子，一下子截住了Clint的去路。此刻只有几个字可以用来形容Clint的内心——“我选择死亡”。借着储藏室里的小灯，他发现Scott的眼睛里不是往日清澈的琥珀色，而变换成了一种深不见底的棕褐色。

Scott开口了，“Clint，我要说的是……”他没再说下去，又回到了沉默。狭小的空间里只剩下两个人的呼气吸气声。

浓烈的Alpha气味还在一点一点瓦解着Clint的防线，它比以往的侵略性都强得多。Clint不知道这是什么缘故，但他隐隐地觉得自己快要坚持不住了。他的牙齿重重地咬在自己的舌头上，希望疼痛能让他保持清醒。

然后Scott把脸凑近了Clint。

Clint的瞳孔顿时放大，内心的恐惧变成了大脑的一片空白，他几乎能够听见自己的心跳声，扑通扑通的。

“Tony——走到半路消失可不是你的风格啊，你别想半路再逃回实验室！”队长的声音从走廊上传来，这让Scott下意识地扭头过去看了看门。

Clint愣了半秒，意识到这是一个逃脱的好机会，连忙站直身子，用力推开Scott拦在那儿的手。“我不知道你要说什么啊哈哈哈哈，如果有事情的话明天复仇者例会上再讲吧，啊晚安我先走了啊。”Clint像机关枪射击一样飞快地说完了一整段话，然后几乎是脚不点地地就跑回了自己的屋子，留下Scott呆愣地站在那里。

左手里的饼干“啪”得一声落地，Scott突然哆嗦了一下，眼神从Clint跑开的路上收了回来。“我这是……怎么了？Joey？”他看着自己所站的位置，一头雾水。他方才似乎被什么控制了似的，身体脱离了大脑的指挥。

“恐怕Barton先生对你产生心理阴影了Boss，你刚刚差点做了不得了的事。”

“不得了嘛……”Scott努力地回想着过去的十分钟，同时深吸了一口气。

就算是再迟钝的Alpha，也该注意到气味的异常了。一丝即将成熟的浆果的甜味，带着雨后初晴时的潮湿，沁入Scott的神经。“Barton.”

Clint奔回自己的屋子第一件事就是直接扑到了床上。

  
真的是，太吓人了。

Clint向来自持是一个胆子相当大的人（而Natasha坚持他那只是热衷于作死），但今天这和平时是不能划等号的，这一次可是关乎他的未来和一生的大事。如果他没来得及从储藏室逃脱……后果肯定不堪设想。

他果然还是不想被标记。

Clint埋头在枕头里，默默地琢磨着Scott突然变成那样的原因。突然，一个大胆的念头冒了出来。他不安地抬起头，伸过自己的胳膊闻了闻——  
“我刚刚用错沐浴露了！”他的内心深处发出了一阵哀嚎。

Clint往日用的都是特别添加了Beta信息素的特殊沐浴露，可以掩盖掉Omega的气味；但是他今天显然精神不在状态，淋浴时随手拿的是普通无比的一瓶。这也就意味着他刚才是毫无掩饰，属于他的Omega信息完全暴露在空气中。难怪蚁人会失控呢……看来有一半责任在自己。另外一半呢，Clint则私心地归责于Scott没有自控力，虽然听起来有些牵强。

Clint之后又洗了个澡，把自己的气味和Scott身上残留的Alpha信息素都洗了个干干净净。

快把这些杂念都甩掉啊，Clint把头上多余的水甩掉的时候想。

——————  
“所以Clint Barton真的是一个Omega啊。”Scott Lang当初从那个梦境里醒来时，尚对那个黑漆漆的魔影所言表示质疑，现在可才真的是信了。

明天还能正常地面对鹰眼吗？Scott忧愁地看着那包已经半碎的饼干，叹了口气，想了想之后还是把它捡了起来。“当成蚂蚁们的加餐也好。”

——————  
这应该是一个梦境。

Clint悲哀地发现自己被困在Scott的身前，不能逃也不能喊。Scott的Alpha信息素干扰着他的神经，叫嚣着让他屈服，Clint则在奋力反抗——等等，这不就是刚刚发生过的事情嘛？

Clint心里暗暗骂了一句，要么这是作者在凑字数，要么就是我在做梦。

看到Scott把脸凑向自己，Clint还是有些懵，但他记得之后队长在外面找Tony会给自己间接性地救场，所以也没有很焦急。

他默数着倒计时：十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一——

可是并没有什么队长。相反的，Scott，吻上了自己。

What the Hell？

他的后背有些僵硬，眼珠子转了几圈仍是不知道往哪里看好。气氛一下子变得十分暧昧。Scott的嘴唇柔软而温暖，他的小舌慢慢地舔过他的牙齿，试图撬开他的牙关往更深入的地方去。Clint首先是不从的，可是在Scott的挑逗下还是不自觉地——

“呼！”Clint几乎是从床上蹦了起来。刚刚那个梦，到底，算是什么啊……他用力地拍了几下自己的脑门儿。据说梦境是人真实想法的反应……

你在期待什么？Clint问自己。

明明拒绝了Scott，却还是希望得到进一步的接触。Clint都有点搞不懂自己了。

扭头看了看电子钟，绿莹莹的光亮显示的是“04:37”，离原定的起床时间还有差不多两个小时。想要躺下去进行二次睡眠，闭上眼后却尽是梦境里的画面，简直像路边五彩斑斓的LED大广告牌一样，想不看到它都不行。

真烦躁。鹰眼烦躁地都想用一只爆炸箭把储藏室炸掉了。事实上他也的确去炸了，不过不是储藏室，而是训练室。无辜的普通箭靶被迫遭受了改制过的箭头的蹂躏，一个炸出了花儿，一个粘上了绿色的不明液体，还有一个挂在了天花板上。

“Mr.Barton你还要继续练习吗？Sir那边改完的爆炸箭可只剩下现在你手上这支了。”Jarvis的声音从背后响了起来。

要不是今天也就算了，Clint现在一听到AI的声音就来气：“你们这些AI都是马后炮，早点时候都在看戏么？”他把刚才Jarvis所说的那支爆炸箭抽了出来，搭弓对准了天花板上的靶子。随着一声“boom”和滚滚而来的粉尘烟雾，那个靶子总算是走到了生命的尽头。

“这笔损害可是要算在您的账上的，Mr.Barton，您这是恶意破坏。”Jarvis的声音还是一贯的平静，仿佛刚才Clint说的都没有听见。

“要是能和你们和造出你们的怪人沟通清楚，我肯定还在床上做梦。”Clint一屁股坐在了地上。

“Clint？” 听到有人叫他，Clint回过了头。一看到那张脸，又立马跳起来就想逃跑。

——怎么又是Scott Lang？！

“你，你别过来！”Clint一边向后退着步，一边伸出手掌企图拦住他的靠近。

“Clint.”

不，你走开。

“Clint.”

我一点也不想看见你！

“Clint.”

……

“Clint！该醒醒了！”

——咦？声音怎么听起来不太一样了？似乎是，Nat？

想到这里Clint赶紧睁开了眼睛。果然，美艳的红发特工正单手叉着腰站在他的床边，另一只手提着他的闹钟把时间指给他看，上面赫然是“09:49”，“你还要睡多久？”

Clint有些迷惘地眨了眨眼睛，所以他刚刚也是在做梦？梦里的剧情活脱脱不就是东方言情剧里女主被男主背叛然后死活闹别扭的情节吗？敢情我内心对自己的定位是小女生？他不由地嘲讽了一下自己，如果真是那样，他宁可现在就挖个坑把自己埋进去，不管有没有别的人知道这回事儿——这可是男人的尊严问题。

“会议开完了？”他想了想今天的日程，问道。他心里到底是有些希望能得到肯定的回答的，毕竟他还是不想和Scott Lang面对面地碰上，在昨晚的事情之后。

Natasha没好气地白了他一眼，“托你的福，没有，会议因为你延迟了一个钟头。”她不太想提到那两个同样迟到了半个多钟头的家伙，钢铁侠就算了，连美国队长都被他带下水了，两个人来的时候脸上都还泛着可疑的红晕，大家都懂，但没有谁说穿。黑寡妇当了那么多年的特工和间谍，见过不知道多少次偷情的私会的，但这两个人脸皮的厚度还是让她无言以对。

Clint为了掩饰自己的沮丧而抓了抓头。

Natasha压低了声音，“Jarvis他告诉我了昨天的事情，Lang还让我来传达一下他的歉意。你还——”

“——我没事。”Clint挥手打断了她。

他的脑袋里又开始混乱了，果然还是当做什么都没发生比较好。

——————  
上午十点。复仇者大厦16层。会议室。

Clint一走进去就注意到了有些微妙的气氛，虽然会议室里的对话一直没停。不过并不是因为他，而是因为Tony Stark。Tony神情自若，一只手一直搭在Steve的腰上没放开，Steve则因为在大庭广众之下的亲昵举止而显得不太好意思。两个人独占了长桌的一头，其他人都非常识相地坐在另一头。

Clint忍不住皱了皱眉毛。他现在有两个选择，一个是坐到致力于秀恩爱的队长两口子边上当一个高功率的电灯泡，一个是坐到蚁人边上做一个一动不动的石膏像。

让Clint像个石膏像一样坐着，不能说话不能吐槽，那简直是要他的命——说到底，他还是对与Scott近距离接触心有余悸。Clint对着Tony做了一个“Fu** you”的口型之后愤愤地拉开了他边上的椅子。Tony显然一点儿也不在意，但Steve显然是注意到了，后者的神色顿时严肃起来，随后瞪了一眼Tony。Tony吃了这一记眼刀之后只好也收敛了不正经的笑脸，收回了不安分的手。

“那么我们可以开例会了——”

“我一直有事情没有上报，各位，抱歉。”队长还没来得及讲出今天的流程就被打断，众人都把脸转向了刚刚“噌”地站起来的Scott Lang，好奇他接下来要说什么。

“各位还记得我们上次遇见的Ervbefel＊吗？”

“黑影！Hulk不喜欢！砸不坏！”绿色的大块头首先吼道。“那个黑化版的真理之神吗？你继续。”猎鹰说。

Scott点了点头，“当时我被他的法术击中，晕了过去。在昏迷期间，我看见了他，那个空间里的一切都不由我控制，我想那应该是他创造出来的。他没有继续攻击我，他说，”他停下来，看了一眼Clint，被看的Clint突然心虚了起来，“Clinton Barton是个Omega。”

【名字来源于创作了《真理女神》的画家Jules-Joseph Lefebvre

这句话就像骤然把大石块丢进了平静的水面，一时之间大家都有些懵。

首先是已经知情的Tony，Steve和Natasha。他们不安地互相对了一个眼神。其中自然包含了对他们共同的朋友Clint的担心。如今这个秘密虽然只是在复仇者联盟的内部公开，但谁能知道还有多少人掌握了这一点呢？现在不光是Hawkeye现在遭受着威胁，所有人，秘密都可能暴露。这个Ervbefel究竟有着什么样的来头，他又如何得知这些，不得不让人不寒而栗。

猎鹰困惑地看着他的前辈，心里冒出了种种疑问。他皱着眉头来来回回地打量着鹰眼，依然不愿意相信蚁人所言。

Thor和Hulk大概是反应最普通的两个。雷神用他独有的隆隆的声音说，“吾友鹰眼就算是Omega，也是九界里不可多得的神箭手！吾愿——”“闭嘴金发妞，Hawkeye，你是吗？”

而作为当事人的Clint Barton不想说话，说真的。他如果现在能碰上那个Ervbefel的话，一定想尽了办法也要把他的脸炸得稀巴烂，然后再狠狠地踹上两脚，也不为过。现在知道他是个Omega的人又多出一桌麻将了——等等，万一那个伪神还告诉了别人呢？Clint的心里更坚定了要去痛揍一顿Ervbefel的决心。

“既然你们都听到蚁人说的了，我也没什么好瞒的了。对，我是Omega，就算你们要因此把我赶出复仇者这个团体我也认了。”

“没人要赶你走，Hawkeye。”队长发声了，“我们要在意的绝对不是我们的同伴是什么性别的问题，我们作为复仇者，肯定要相信彼此。Ervbefel现在在神盾局的特别监狱里关着，虽然现在看来他造不成威胁，但是我们还是警惕为好。”

在接下来整整二十分钟的类似于“美国征兵广告式演讲”的会议发言中，Clint都在发呆。就算他是很崇拜美国队长啦，听演讲听多了还是会烦的，尤其是工作报告，每次他自己的工作报告基本都是随便编几句话，一交了事。

不过有一股视线让他觉得特别别扭，不消说，反正肯定是Scott Lang的。自他说完那句关于自己的爆料之后，就一直闷声不响的，偶尔偏过头来看自己一眼。隔着半张桌子他都看的出来他的内疚之情。

反正我拒绝被他标记。Clint无所事事地转动着马克杯的底，听着它摩擦桌子的声音，倒是挺入迷。  
——————

“小鸟，来我实验室拿你的新箭头。”Tony忽地拍了一下Clint的肩。

“会开完了？”Clint像是从梦中惊醒一样，这才发现人都走得差不多了。他费力地眨了几下眼睛，好让发干的眼球重新湿润起来。

Tony撇了撇嘴，“你刚刚简直像是魂魄出窍了。Cap喊了你几次你都没反应，所以才叫我来的。”

Clint使劲儿回忆了一下，发现什么也不记得，一大段记忆就跟空白了似的。活见鬼了。

Tony把Clint带到了自己实验室的门口。实验室的门口紧闭，透过一层的毛玻璃，隐约地能够看到一个紫色的箱子。这个箱子他可是相当眼熟了，每每来取箭头，都是从这个箱子里拿的。他曾经吐槽Tony为什么要这么麻烦，结果Tony从箱子底下翻出了一个暗格，从Beta信息素喷雾到抑制剂都整整齐齐地排在里面，看得他眼睛都瞪大了。

但Tony这回并没有开门让两个人进去。

“你在想什么，Clint Barton？”Tony转过身，脸上的神色突然变得严肃了起来，一时让Clint还真是不习惯。

“我没想什么啊。”Clint本能地回答，却不由得低下了头，假装那里有颗小石子等着被他踢走。

“这个时候就别嘴硬了。”Tony双手搭住Clint的肩膀，额头顶上Clint的，“你在忧虑的是蚁人，还是你自己？”

“……”

“你还记得上次我送了你一面旗子吧，Omega平权组织的宣传。你知道平权最先要从哪里开始吗？”Tony戳了戳自己胸前蓝色的反应堆，“是从你心里。我相信你该是支持Omega平权的吧？而你却连对自己的性别不愿加以肯定，又要怎么才能为自己争取权利呢？”

“不管是改变体表信息素的喷雾也好，浴液也罢，那到头来都是伪装。再好的伪装，也不可能保持一生的。别再逃避了，Clint。我不是一个说客，我是以一个朋友的身份在希望你这么做。”

“你不必把所有Alpha都拒于门外的。如果有这样一个他愿意真诚地对待你，你起码也得给他一次机会啊？”

Clint抿着嘴唇，没有说话。

“给，你的箭。”Tony走进去把那箱子递给了Clint，就在Clint要接过箱子时，大厦里的警铃大响。

“我可没偷你东西，Stark。”Clint的面色总算舒缓了些，虽然是暂时的。

“我也不可能是你的内应。”Tony回了他一句。  
——————

反正又是一群A.I.M.的特工，刚刚入侵了神盾局的战略后备武器仓库。在复仇者赶到后没多久，这群黄衣服的特工就被打得落花流水，七零八落了。

“和我们作对这么久了，怎么还是没什么长进，居然来偷神盾局的军火库。说真的，他们如果不带个帮手，这样一顿只能是找揍。”钢铁侠脚底的飞行推进器逐渐熄了火，让他降落在了地面上。

“Tony，不要随便下这样的定义，”队长也把他的盾牌收到了背后 ，“但我总觉得有什么不太对劲。”

“Well，Cap，如果你想说的是刚刚Stark把手部冲击炮对着你的话，”鹰眼灵活地在一片狼藉的战场上跳来跳去地查看那些倒下的A.I.M.特工的昏迷情况，“哦，我忘了，你说过我们要互相信任的。”

“别听那只小鸟瞎扯，Cap。”

“我总觉得他们在这里出现是故意的，目的是要引开我们……坏了！他们的目标根本不是这里！是神盾的特别监狱！”

“呼叫神盾局！呼叫神盾局！赶紧派特工去特别监狱！”Steve对着通讯器几乎是吼了出来。

“美国……队……我们的人员……受……猛烈……击……速……援……”  
（原句：美国队长，我们的人员收到了猛烈的火力袭击，请速来支援）

然后通讯就断了。队长的脸色很不好。

“复仇者们，我们被骗了。特别监狱里的都不是等闲之辈，不管A.I.M.要救的是哪一个，都会成为巨大的祸患。复仇者集结！”

——————  
“来得迟了。”Ervbefel背着玻璃说，他自然知道背后的来客是谁。

“是。”

——————  
从看着那件黑色斗篷开始，Clint的手就开始蠢蠢欲动了。今天他发过的誓现在总算能兑现了，先炸后踹，绝不手下留情！不过在此之前他还是要先解决掉边上那些扰人的黄衣服特工。

这里的对手足有刚才的两倍多，这让复仇者们一个人要对付的也多出了一倍。

钢铁侠的冲击炮不断地发出一道道冲击波，蓝白色的光芒照亮在黄色的A.I.M.特种作战服上。队长的盾已经被掷出去多少回了，但沿着盾牌飞行的轨迹看，沿线倒下的特工也不少。Hulk和Thor充分地发挥了他们的破坏精神，外面的平台上能毁的，能拆的，基本都已经不堪入目了。黑色紧身衣的身影在一道道子弹的轨迹中闪躲，飞扬的红色头发像迷人而危险的的火焰，黑寡妇充分利用了自己近战的优势，麻利地解决了一个又一个。

“Do me a favour，Barton.”Scott说，然后按下了制服上的按钮把自己缩小了。他站在Clint的箭头上，这样就蚁人能在箭射到敌人面前时，出其不意地给敌人来上一拳了。

还记得Tony还兴致勃勃地给这个战术起了个名字叫“Hawkant合体技”，Clint先是吐槽了一番，后来还是接受了。

Clint稍稍迟疑了一下。信任，Clint，信任，他告诉自己，然后拉开了弓。

看到蚁人突然出现而吓了一大跳的特工还没反应过来，下巴上就吃了重重一拳，仰面倒了下去。

干得漂亮，Clint忍不住赞了赞这个合体技。然后转身射出了一支爆炸箭，随即碎裂的墙面便掩住了通向这个制高点的门，大概还压住了两个特工。

Clint朝着对面射出了一只钩锁箭，然后顺利地降落到了地面上。幸亏他的弓是复合弓，不多几次的直接用作打击的武器也不会断掉。

就在他们和A.I.M.打得如火如荼的时候，Ervbefel还是非常镇定地站在那儿，仿佛置身事外，他浑黑的衣饰和这种凝重的气场让他俨然像个收割人性命的死神。

趁着一个空当，鹰眼挤出了一条路，站到了一个稍高出Ervbefel的废旧汽车上面。“你到底是谁？”他的箭头瞄准Ervbefel，愤怒地问。

Ervbefel仰起头来，用黑色斗篷后空洞的眼睛看了一眼这个弓箭手，然后念诵起了什么咒文一样的东西。

“我问你诶……你到底是……是谁……”鹰眼的脑袋混沌了起来，眼神失了焦，一切景物都变成了层层叠叠的重影，还晃晃悠悠的，无论怎么样都看不清。嗡嗡嗡的高分贝鸣叫声穿透他的耳膜，完全扰乱了他对其他声音来源的判断。他浑身的肌肉都使不上劲儿，身体渐渐瘫软，最后像个任人摆弄的玩偶一样倒了下去。

在他意识尚存的最后一个瞬间，他看到一个模模糊糊的红灰相间的身影向自己冲了过来。

“Sco…tt…”他艰难地吐出最后的一个词，然后眼前一黑，昏了过去。

“——Clint！”

他的眼睛渐渐适应了新环境里的光线，一扇灰蒙蒙的消防安全门顿时映入了他的眼帘。这是在哪儿？他困惑地想。

他的第一反应便是去转动铜制的门把手然而不管他用上多大的力气，那门都纹丝不动，像是被彻彻底底地堵死了。

“Damn it！怎么就打不开呢！”Clint甚至用上了大半个身子去撞，得到的却始终只有寥寥几声闷响罢了。

这分明是告诉他“此路不通”。

他的背后还有一条楼梯，栏杆上的斑斑锈迹显示着建造时留下的这条施工通道已经被废弃多年的现实。仰头向上看去，单调的阶梯无穷无尽地向着更远的地方伸展，宛若虚虚实实的镜像世界，根本不知道何处才是终结。他一点儿也不想走这条路，一点儿不想。

他像羚羊躲避猎豹一样，排拒着这条可能的逃生路线，就好像楼梯的那一头有什么洪水猛兽似的。

突然，门后传来了巨大的爆炸声响。就在这顷刻之间，刚刚挡住Clint去路的大门化作了无限的木屑和碎片，伴着扑面而来的热浪直直地涌进了通道。

他没有时间去吐槽这门的毁灭太不科学，他也没有继续犹豫的境地。他的脑海里只剩下一个词——

逃！

逃！

逃！

他飞快地蹬上楼梯，玩了命地拼命跑。他顾不得之前在这里发生过了什么，大概这里是一个幻境，而有人要置他于死地，他所要做的，就是竭力让自己活下来。

随着强大气流喷出来的碎屑有许多都在Clint裸露在外面的皮肤上，一道道细小的伤口渗出了血丝，燃烧后的灰烬则附着在他的呼吸道黏膜上灼灼地痛。楼梯的栏杆更是抓不得了，它们被火焰烤得滚烫，与放在壁炉里烧过的烙铁都基本没什么区别了。

他的腿上半点也不能放松，它们机械地运作着，一步便是两三个台阶。没办法，他目前的对手是火焰，而火焰是不可能停下来等他的。有那么好几次，Clint几乎觉得自己的衣襟已经带上了火星。

每一层的景象都千篇一律，简直像是在里面循环，直到Clint瞥到了一个看起来十分违和的画框。

这种地方哪儿来的画框？

他没有时间去看画的内容，他只能继续跑。但他扭过头来继续逃亡时，眼前凭空悬起了一幅画。那幅画就在他面前一臂的地方，不管他跑了多少路，它都悬在那里。

简直像是阿斯嘉德的法术，这个念头在Clint脑中一闪而过。那张画里的人看起来倒是十分眼熟，他想。然后画的内容变化了。

那是一张惊慌失措的人脸。

Clint这辈子都不会忘记他第一次在镜子里看到那么惊慌失措的自己的那一天。那是他的第一次发情期，也就是他得知自己性别的日子。

他停下了脚步，熊熊的火焰和弥漫的烟雾也随之消失得一干二净，取而代之的是一堵厚厚的墙壁。

依然是没有退路。

他只好继续顺着向上面走，“画”也跟着他向上走。他别过头去试图不去看它，可那张画不依不饶地跟着转了过去，依旧占据着他视线最明显的地方。与其说是他在看画，还不如说是画在逼着他看自己。

它像一部幻灯片一样，把Clint前半个人生全用图像的形式展示了一遍。作为亲身经历者的Clint Barton则是这部幻灯片的主角兼唯一的观众。有的画面里他大大咧咧地笑着，有的画面里他愁眉苦脸，有的画面里他用伪装的表情示人，但画面外，他的表情始终没有变过。

“你究竟是谁？Ervebefel？”他轻声问道。

一张张或熟悉或陌生的脸从画框里闪过。哥哥巴尼，酗酒的继父，马戏团的团长，捷射，黑寡妇，钢铁侠，凯特，美国队长，雷神，绿巨人，红骷髅，默多克，邪神洛基……

还有Scott Lang。

他们本不该有什么交集的，如果他只是Scott Lang，自己只是Clint Lang，最普通的那种人，自己也许最多只会记得当年他冲着自己的脸射了一只爆炸箭。可偏偏他们都成了复仇者。不得不相互信任，相互依靠的复仇者。他们合作了几回，又互相救了几回早就数不清了。要他说，这样的相互信赖的连结比Alpha与Omega的连结要牢靠得多得多。

那么你为什么还在忧虑，还在躲避？你在躲避什么，你又在期待什么？

“你起码也得给他一次机会啊？”Tony善意地提醒他。

想想就觉得头大，Clint想着晃了晃头。

头顶的楼板忽然裂开了一条硕大的缝，无数的白色粉尘抖落了下来。裂缝还在不断地蔓延，整块天花板都开始摇摇欲坠。

这个幻境的主人果然还是要置他于死地，毕竟这儿可不是什么用于回顾往昔的老人院。

碎石坠地的响声撞击着他的鼓膜，他的脚步又加快了起来。他的体力已经消耗了大半了，再这么跑下去肯定会精疲力竭的。

“呼啊，呼啊……”他的呼吸渐渐急促，而眼前的楼梯却还是没有个头。这简直就跟他倒霉的人生一样。“这像肥皂剧一样的楼梯有完没完啊！”他忍不住喊。

说来也是挺诡异的，就在他话音刚落的当儿，前面出现了一个出口。那大概是个露天的平台，从那里一点能逃出这鬼地方。不过有一个问题，楼梯与天台之间还隔了一道铁栅栏，栅栏门锁住了。

Clint三步作两步地冲上去，双手拽着栅栏用力地摇晃。“Come on！我可不想困在这儿！”

“别挣扎了，Barton。”黑袍的男人从天台的另一头走了过来，墨黑的织物在微风的吹拂下轻颤，一缕黑色的发丝从兜帽边缘露了出来。

“是你，Ervbefel，你到底有什么意图？”

他没有回答，“还喜欢我让Lang送你的小礼物么？”

“啥？”Clint有点摸不着头脑。

“你要知道，每个人心里深处都有些不可告人的小秘密，而Scott Lang心里的可是与你有关的哟。我所做的，只不过是诱导他把他内心对你的渴望从D盘的隐藏文件夹里拖拽到了电脑桌面上罢了。”

原来Scott这两天的所为并不仅仅是Omega对Alpha的自然吸引吗？他本来就有这样的心思……Clint想。也许真的可以给他一个机会？

“你很有趣，Clint Barton，这就是为什么我邀你来这里。”

去你大爷的有趣，Clint翻了个白眼，“谢谢你免费赠送的死亡阶梯游，不过现在你能不能把我送回原来的世界了呢？我在不回去就该被扣工资了。”

Ervbefel笑了，他阴森森的笑声使人不寒而栗，就像是古坟上突然冒出了一只惨白的枯手一样瘆人，而此刻，Clint的心就被这只枯手紧紧攥着。

“要是真有这么简单的话，我就不是真理之神了我说你有趣，是因为我们是如此的相似啊。”

“我可一点儿也不喜欢黑色。”

“你心里最害怕的是什么，我都一清二楚，那就是你自己。”

Clint不由自主地摸向自己心脏的位置，“我？自己？”

“你，自己。”Ervbefel一字一顿地又重复了一遍，“你这么多年来最担心的就是你Omega的身份暴露，你的担心正是源于对自己的害怕，你不敢接受自己，你畏惧自己。人类是多么矛盾的存在啊？自以为能够征服一切，结果连自己都不敢面对，所以就把我当作邪恶。呵，我与我柔弱的姊妹不同，我要的，是完完全全的，真相。”

Clint的拳头渐渐攥紧，他感觉自己的思维正被强行带着走，跟洗脑似的。不行，不能这么下去。

他仰起头，“你就像个缺爱的小孩儿。我不管你的那套理论，你说我害怕自己，就算你说对了，你又何必把我困在这儿呢？要么让我死个痛快，要么让我回到原来的世界里去。”

“你要想出去的话，得先得到这个，”Ervbefel摊开手，把一条银质的钥匙丢在了地上，“你得先得到它，然后再打败这个幻境里的我，才能醒过来——或者，你就永远留在这里吧。总有一天，所有人都会像你一样沦为我的阶下囚，这只是时间问题罢了，区区一个神盾局的监狱，怎么可能困得住我呢？”

Clint当然不会坐以待毙，他蹲下身来，把右臂从铁栅栏的间隙伸了出去。

还差一点，也就那么几公分，就差那么一点点了，Clint紧紧咬住了下唇，俯下身，尽可能地把右手又往前推进了一点儿。

眼看着他的指尖就要触到那冰凉的金属时，Ervbefel冷硬的黑色皮靴毫不留情地踩了上来。

“啊！”Clint忍不住发出一阵吃痛的哀嚎。

“你要是以为我这么容易就能放走你就实在是太天真了。”Ervbefel挑起了嘴角，一看就不怀好意，他顺势用靴子跟往地上重重地碾了两下，疼得Clint倒吸了好几口气。

“我说你，”Clint差不多半跪在了地上，“你有什么毛病啊？”

“呵。”Ervbefel还想冲着他再嘲讽几句，却停滞在了嘴张开的那个瞬间。一颗9mm的子弹直直地射中了他的眉心，黑洞洞的枪口还腾着白烟，左手拿着这把伯莱塔＊的Clint Barton正看着他。

“反正两件事儿都要做嘛，先后什么应该不重要吧？”

他刚刚借着半跪的姿势从后腰抽出了92F，虽然他左手射击的成绩不如右手的，但怎么说还是能完成这么个近距离射击的。他不知道那把枪是什么时候在那儿的，大概是楼板塌陷那个时候？他刚刚那么费力地去够那把钥匙，就是想着要赌一把，看能不能引开Ervbefel的注意。

Ervbefel果然算不得个合格的神，否则他早看出他的意图来了，就算他能搞明白人心底的恐惧，也不怎么样嘛。不过要真正打败他的话……“我们是如此的相似啊”，所以能够打败Ervbefel的，只有他自己？

看着Ervbefel化作一缕烟尘消失的地方，Clint耸了耸肩，然后把钥匙勾到手上打开了铁栅栏。

“这样就行了吧？”

迷迷糊糊之间，他听到有人在唤他的名字，“Mr.Barton，您醒了吗？”

他费力地将眼睛撑开一条缝儿，明亮的光便透过他的睫毛映了进来，然后看见的便是一只小机械臂——“哎喂！你是那个啥啥的、Dummy

吗？放开我的宝贝弓！”他“噌”地坐了起来，看了看自己所盖的被子上印的复仇者大厦随处可见且引人瞩目的徽标，心情总算是放松了些。

“欢迎归来，Mr.Barton，我很高兴看到你总算醒了过来。”Jarvis用他一贯彬彬有礼的腔调说道。

Clint心里那个急啊，“先别管这个！复仇者们现在在哪儿？我的复仇者卡片又在哪儿？我有非常重要的事情要说！”

“Stark先生他们现在正在Jules岛上，Ervbefel把那座岛作为了他的据点。现在我就帮你接到他们的联络线上。”话音未落，一块蓝色的显示屏就投影到了他面前。

看到队友醒来的复仇者们，还没来得及和他打招呼，就被Clint焦急地吼了回去：“那个伪神的弱点是他自己！他可以看出所有人内心隐藏的弱点，但他永远也看不清自己！所以最好的解决办法是——”

“——Wait，wait，wait，小鸟你是个伤者，别着急。”钢铁侠赶紧插了句话，“你的意思是说要把他关到一个让他只能看见自己的屋子里？你懂的，这是个比喻。”

“别忘了天花板和地板也要是让他能照成镜子的。”

“好的，我懂了。伙计们，我们该出发了，咱们得让Ervbefel对着镜子好好打扮打扮呐。复仇者！”

“集结。”Clint不太高兴地跟着念了一句给自己听。他们倒是去出任务打怪了，把我一个人丢在这儿，简直要无聊死。“今天几号了，Jarvis？”他漫不经心地问。

“您昏迷了一周了，今天已经19号了。”

什么？一周了？他的内心隐隐闪过一些不祥的预感。他对着右手手背上的输液针头盯了两秒，索性熟练地伸手一把撕了下来。然后解开病号服（谁给他穿上的病号服？怎么一看就这么丑？），把胸口上的不知道什么监测器都扯了下来，翻身下了医疗床，蹬上白色一次性拖鞋就“蹬蹬蹬”地跑向了自己的房间。

如果他没有记错的话，今天晚上，就是他的发情期了。

在这个时候再注射抑制剂已经是无济于事，他唯一能做的，只能顺其自然了。Clint一进屋子就把门锁得死死的，还让Jarvis打开了他房间的空气处理系统。

他已经很多年都没有经历过发情期了，他不知道这会不会一次性叠加起来，统统在今天释放出来。在一番犹豫后，他还是厚着脸皮拐弯抹角地向Jarvis要了某些大概需要的物品。

他威胁Jarvis不准把这件事情告诉别人（就算是Tony Stark也不行），否则一定会把大厦里所有的摄像头都找出来一个一个扒下来。当然这只是口头上的威胁，Clint就算要找的话也不可能找得全。

Jarvis毕竟也不是吃素的。当他空投给了Clint几套干净的床单和一个带结的假阳‖具时，Clint非常配合地露出了吃瘪的表情。

“Fu** you，Jarvis.”Clint过了许久才对着Jarvis比划出了一个中指。

“You are welcome，Mr.Barton.”

Clint发誓Jarvis如果有实体的话一定正在不怀好意地笑。

————————

“他真的没事？”

“Antman，你已经问了起码第四次了。”

————————

他惴惴不安地在屋子里来来回回地走着。他既不知道外面的同伴们解决掉那个Ervbefel的真身没有，也不知道自己到底到什么时候会正式进入发情期，更不知道Scott和他现在和以后到底要怎么处理关系。他心里头乱得跟他的房间似的，压根就没办法找个地方一一理起。

就在他心烦意乱之际，他的门被敲响了。

“谁？”Clint把头转向门口喊了一声，“Jarvis，我不是让你警告别让别人过来的吗？”

Jarvis用“无辜”的语调为自己辩驳道：“我试过了，但Mr.Lang显然不乐意听我的，还拿他的人格在我这儿作了担保。我就只好放他来了。不过请放心，这扇门他是绝对进不来的。”Jarvis可不会告诉Clint这是Stark给他的授意，“做好事不留名”，这可是Rogers说的。

“Clin—Hawkeye，你在里面吗？”

看来只能应付一下了，Clint皱起了眉毛，“额，我在，有什么事情？”

Scott停顿了一下，“嗯……其实我就是来告诉你，那个Ervbefel我们已经解决掉了。”

“解决掉了就好。还有么？”果然还是觉得对话太尴尬了，Clint此刻只希望Scott能够早点从他的门口滚开。

“看到你能醒过来，我很高兴。额，我希望你能早点回到我们的队伍中来。”

这话怎么这么像是队长的口吻？Scott到底想说什么？Clint腹诽着，“所以？”

“我很抱歉我之前对你所做的那些无理的事情，我不知道为什么但我就是克制不住自己，如果给你带来了困扰的话，请原谅我行吗？”

他这辈子居然还能听到蚁人这么愧疚地和人说“对不起”，Clint从鼻腔里哼了一声，“我像是那种记仇的人吗？”

“可你对我那么多年前射在你脸上的那只箭耿耿于怀了很久啊？”

被抓到把柄了。糟了，现在把握着对话上风的人倒成了Scott了。祸不单行的是，一股热流开始在他的血管里流窜，所经之处的感官都敏感了起来，他几乎能嗅出空气中灰尘的味道——这是发情期即将到来的预兆。

但他不能就这么直接命令Scott马上离开，虽然他发情期的事情大家迟早都会知道，他还是不愿意这么轻易地就失了气势，特别是一个Alpha面前。

“诶，Clint，你有……喜欢的人吗？”Scott像是终于鼓足了勇气。

虽然早有这样的预料，但真人真事切切实实摆到眼前时，Clint还是慌了神。硬气点，Clint Barton，他不由得嫌弃了一下自己。

本来打算云淡风轻地回一句“有”的，结果滑到嘴边还是成了“没有”。

好吧。

“我想我大概喜欢上了身边的一个人。他有时候脾气不太好，还喜欢逞强，挂在嘴边的呢，总是一些俏皮话。”

明明说的就是自己啊，Clint虽不是个情窦初开的青少年，但就这么被表白还是人生第一遭。他的心脏狂跳着，也不知道是因为发情期，还是这几句蹩脚的情话的缘故。

“我知道我以前曾经冒犯过他，还间接或直接地伤害了他。他也许会讨厌我，甚至一直都对我抱有恶意。但我真的很害怕会再失去他，他离开的那些日子里，我简直不敢想象要怎么入睡，每一个夜晚都漫长得让人窒息。我希望能把这些话告诉他，你觉得，他会听吗？”

“大、大概会吧。这话你就不能直接告诉他么，非得和我说啊，哈……”Clint红了脸。

与此同时，他感觉空气中属于自己的Omega信息素的气味愈发浓烈了，他全身都烧着一种异常的热度，他就像像一叶小船在波涛汹涌的海上，只需一个小小的浪头，就能将他整个吞没。他快坚持不下去了。

“既然你这么说了，那我就有信心多了。”

“唔……”Clint低低地发出了一声呻吟，然后急忙捂住了自己的嘴。他的股间开始分泌黏稠的液体，渐渐浸湿了他的裤子。他几乎听不清外界的声音了，Scott后面又说了一句什么，他只好胡乱地应了一声“嗯”，然后就把他支开了。

Clint挣扎着把自己拖回了床上，然后开始独自应付这与上一次相隔了很多年的发情期。

“有什么事情请按一下床边的按钮，Mr.Barton”

“Jarvis你可以滚了！”

——————

几天后。

Clint Barton总算结束了他的发情期，用他的话说，就是一个词：“一塌糊涂”。不过在睡了一大觉之后，他的精神还是恢复得不错的。

走向餐厅的路上，他多多少少还是有些不安。虽然大家都知道他是个Omega了，但他们现在究竟会以什么样的态度对待他，对于他自己，还是个未知数。

正这么想着，Clint就迎面遇上了一个，而且这个人还偏偏就是Scott Lang。Clint的面部抽搐了几下，打算勉强地先打个招呼就闪人，结果还没等他开口，Scott就直接凑上前吻了过来。

Clint的理智，脱队。

不过这只是暂时的，Clint很快就清醒了过来。他一把推开Scott，语无伦次地喊道，“你你想干什么？！”

Scott无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“你明明答应了给我一次机会的呀？”

“什么时候的事？我怎么不记得？——等等，我想起来了，你那时候分明是趁火打劫吧！”Clint挥舞着他的胳膊，有些气急败坏。

Scott可不管他的反抗情绪，他回报给Clint一个大大的笑脸，然后给了他面色绯红的队友一个拥抱。

“Welcome back，Clint ，this is a new beginning.”

好吧，Clint的心里还是挺期待这个的。

——————

“我说什么来的，Joey，他们俩总归会走到一起的。”

“唔，Jarvis老司机，还请多带带我哈。”

END


End file.
